


Happy Not-Birthday

by Mikotyzini



Series: One Shot Wonders [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikotyzini/pseuds/Mikotyzini
Summary: Blake plans a birthday surprise for Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: One Shot Wonders [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672768
Comments: 3
Kudos: 103





	Happy Not-Birthday

Humming a tune to herself (the newest AchieveMen single), Yang jogged up the front steps, unlocked the front door, and let herself into the front entryway.

"Hey Blake!" she called out, hanging her bag on a hook by the door and kicking off her shoes. Pushing them towards the clutter of shoes already on the ground, she glanced towards the staircase when she didn't hear a response.

"Blake?" she called out again. "I'm home."

Still nothing but silence, which was weird...because she knew Blake was already home. Her bag was by the door, her shoes underneath, and she'd just texted asking when Yang would be home.

Heading towards the staircase to check upstairs, Yang froze when she felt it.

What was 'it' exactly? 'It' was hard to describe. Some days, she described it as a disturbance in the air - one of those feelings that raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Other days, she'd swear it as a weird type of intuition. But most of the time, she called it just plain scary.

Whatever it was, she felt it right before something lowered in front of her eyes - cutting off her vision and plunging her into darkness. Instinctively, she jerked an elbow back at the presence behind her as her heart started pumping with adrenaline.

"Woah there," came a calm voice as her elbow connected with nothing but air. "Easy, tiger."

The sound of Blake's voice instantly put her at ease, allowing her to relax and drop the 'fight' reflex that ran so strongly through her.

"One of these days I might accidentally get you," she replied, turning towards where Blake had spoken from, only for the strip of fabric to remain in front of her eyes.

"Right…" Blake answered, her disbelieving smirk practically visible in her tone. "I _really_ don't see that happening."

"You never know!" Trying to turn around again, Yang was disappointed when the blindfold stayed over her eyes. "I'm pretty fast."

"That's like a koala telling a cheetah it's fast."

"Are you the koala here?" Yang joked, grinning when she heard Blake laugh from behind her.

"If you'll let me hang onto you, I will be."

"Hmm…" Drawing out the word, Yang tried to use the element of surprise and spun around faster this time. Of course, she then sighed when Blake somehow managed to keep the blindfold in place.

"Ok, what's up with the blindfold?" she finally asked. "Is this payback for accidentally embarrassing you in front of JNPR?"

"Not quite," Blake replied, softly chuckling when Yang spun around again, to no avail.

"You have to admit it was kinda funny though," she said, imagining Blake's expression. "You were bragging about having such good balance then wham! I knocked you right over."

"Yes, it was...very funny…"

Sensing the dryness in Blake's tone, Yang twirled again and finally gave up, raising her hand then dropping it to her side in defeat.

"Ok, what gives? I just want to see my beautiful girlfriend."

"You'll see me soon enough, but first…"

Feeling the strip of cloth fasten behind her head, Yang hadn't even _thought_ to remove it when she felt soft lips on her own - Blake kissing her out of the blue. No longer caring whether or not she could see, Yang immediately responded by leaning in to kiss Blake deeply - because she didn't need to see in order to do that. Breathing in the smell of Blake's body wash - a nice, flowery lavender - Yang clutched at Blake's sides, pulling the girl close.

It was one of those kisses that went from zero to a hundred in less than a second. It was one of those kisses that made her realize how absolutely and unconditionally she loved the girl in front of her. It didn't matter if she couldn't see Blake right now. Ultimately, she didn't care what Blake looked like - she cared about that feeling bubbling up inside her the longer their lips clashed together. Love, longing, desire, adoration, admiration - all those feelings and more burst forth the longer the kiss progressed.

Yang was fully prepared to profess a _lot_ of love right there in the entryway, but Blake suddenly broke away, resting one hand on Yang's collar to keep her from following. Confused at the sudden loss of intimacy, she cleared her throat and struggled to find words while her mind was hung up on the kisses instead.

It was common knowledge that Blake scrambled her mind, so there was nothing to be embarrassed about, right? Especially not when Blake had just awakened a very big and very ferocious desire within her.

"U-uh...wh-what?" she stammered, clearing her throat again and shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. "Uh, what was that for?"

As fingers wove through her hair, Yang _so_ wanted to see Blake's eyes at the moment - that smart, sexy amber that looked right through her. Instead, she would have to be satisfied with feeling Blake's hand slide behind her neck and pull them closer together.

"Happy birthday," Blake whispered in response, pressing another sultry kiss to Yang's lips while her confusion soared through the roof.

"Uh…" she said, accepting another kiss in the darkness. "But...it's not my birthday?"

"Are you sure about that?"

Five minutes ago, she'd been pretty sure it wasn't her birthday. But with Blake pressed against her, kissing her...she wasn't so sure. Maybe it was her birthday. Or maybe she didn't care if it _wasn't_ her birthday.

"I mean…" she got out before getting lost in another kiss, taking a step back as Blake pressed forward. "Sure - yeah, it can be my birthday."

Hearing a delighted laugh, Yang grinned. No matter what it was, she loved making Blake laugh. If that meant she had to change her birthday, then so be it. It was just one day a year, anyway. No big deal!

"Glad you agree," Blake replied, running her hands up Yang's shirt and disappearing when Yang tried to grab her and pull her back for a kiss. When Yang let out a disgruntled sound, Blake laughed from somewhere off to the left.

"I have a surprise for you," Blake added, amusement evident in her voice.

"I hope it involves the two of us," Yang replied, turning towards Blake and stepping forward.

"Oh it does."

Hearing Blake in the opposite direction, Yang turned again and moved that way instead.

"I think you'll enjoy it _immensely_."

Growing impatient with her lack of vision, Yang reached up to remove the blindfold - only for a hand to grab hers right before lips kissed her passionately - forcing her to forget her quest once again.

But this time when Blake tried to back away, Yang refused to let go. Instead, she pulled Blake closer, wrapping her arm around Blake's waist while layering one kiss on top of another. Letting out a content sigh, Blake acquiesced - opening her mouth and allowing Yang to deepen the kiss.

Without her vision, Yang focused on so many other sensations - like Blake's tongue clashing with hers, playfully fighting for superiority. Blake's hands slid up her sides before moving across her chest, yanking the zipper down on her jacket before pushing the coat off of her shoulders. She heard it hit the ground, neither of them caring to hang it up at the moment, not when the heat being generated between them grew hotter by the second.

"Mmm - mmmk -"

Blake tried to break away, but Yang followed and pressed another greedy kiss to her girlfriend's lips - a kiss that was willingly accepted before Blake again pulled away. "Mmm - Yang -"

"You said it's my birthday..." Yang murmured, running her hand through Blake's hair while kissing her neck, sucking and lightly biting just how she knew Blake liked.

"Yes -" Blake replied, letting out a small gasp when Yang nipped at her ear. "And I - I have a surprise -"

"Do you…?" Yang whispered into Blake's ear, feeling a shudder of ecstasy travel under her fingertips.

"Yesss...yes." Unexpectedly pulling away, Blake managed to slip out of Yang's grasp and disappeared once more.

"Ugh, again?" she whined, turning around as if she could somehow find Blake.

"I have a surprise for you," Blake repeated, her voice steadier but still breathless. "Can you come with me?"

When Yang raised a brow, Blake grabbed her hand and led her away from the front door.

"Don't answer that. Just...follow me."

"I hope we're continuing that kiss…" Yang muttered while allowing Blake to pull her forward.

"Maybe…"

"In the living room?" she guessed when she felt carpet underneath her feet - her excitement building once again. "I'm totally on board with this."

"Are you?" Blake whispered - her soft breath tickling Yang's ear and sending new tingles of desire down her spine.

"Ohhh yeah. Wherever you want, Blake - you know I'm always willing to...please you." Grinning at the thought, Yang reached out in another futile attempt to find Blake's skin. "Just don't make me wait for it - or do I have to beg again? You want me to beg, don't you?"

Another light laugh, and Yang tried to turn back to Blake. Instead, she felt soft lips touch her ear.

"You don't have to beg," Blake whispered. "But first, your surprise."

"I hope this surprise is you naked, because I can't wait to nail -"

The blindfold suddenly disappeared and Yang blinked in the bright lights.

When her mind processed what was in front of her, she found herself looking at Weiss, Ruby, and the entirety of Team JNPR - all of her closest friends standing underneath a homemade 'Happy Birthday, Yang!' banner with a cake on the table between them.

"Uh...surprise!" Ruby shouted, trying to keep the birthday surprise alive even though her cheeks were ultra-red. Standing by Ruby's side, Weiss shook her head and looked like she wanted to say something else entirely. Fortunately, Weiss was cut off by the much-delayed "Surprise!"s that JNPR managed to get out - each of them with varying degrees of shock or embarrassment on their faces.

"Surprise," Blake whispered, nipping the bottom of Yang's ear before backing away with a triumphant grin. "Who's embarrassed now?"

Turning back to her friends, teammates, and _little sister_ , Yang felt her cheeks grow much warmer.

Ok, so that was pretty damn good. Get her all riled up, then throw a bucket of cold water on her desire. Touché, Belladonna. Touché.

"Joke's on you - I'm totally not embarrassed!" she replied, to which Blake rolled her eyes. Proving her lack of embarrassment (even though she was just a _little_ embarrassed), she smiled at her friends and family. "Ok, peanut gallery. Let's eat cake, but then you need to leave so Blake and I can get down to business - if ya know what I mean."

"We know _exactly_ what you mean," Weiss replied, folding her arms over her chest. "Honestly, I'm surprised the two of you didn't do it in the hall before walking in here."

"Are you upset about that?" Yang retorted, knowing a good tease when she saw one. "Sad you missed out? I don't think Blake's into that, but...you can always ask."

While Yang grinned, Weiss scoffed and turned to Blake.

"I know you have a blindfold, but do you also have earplugs so we can stop listening to her speak?"

"Oh! I do!" Nora exclaimed, digging in her pockets in search of the random items. Chuckling at the response, Yang winked at Weiss.

"Come on, Weiss. I _know_ you and Ruby get super freaky." Watching Weiss' cheeks flush deep red while Ruby's darkened to match, Yang smirked and pointed at Pyrrha and Jaune. "Same with you two."

"W-what? I don't know what you're referring to -"

"Uhh - y-yeah, what she said -"

Laughing at the responses, Yang reached out and pulled Blake closer.

"If I'm going down, I'm taking _all_ of you with me," she said, waving her hand around the room while everyone's cheeks blushed in culpability. "Well, except you, Nora."

"Found 'em!" Nora shouted, holding up a pair of earplugs before sticking them in her ears. "Sorry!" she then yelled, waving in Ren's face. "What did they say!"

When Ren raised a finger to his lips and shushed his partner, Yang laughed and kissed Blake's temple.

"So...was that your way of getting back at me?" she whispered into Blake's ear, noticing the satisfying flush still on Blake's cheeks - the lingering evidence of Blake's very successful attempt to _excite_ her.

"It was my attempt…" Blake replied, looking moderately disappointed in the results. "I forgot you have no shame."

"Not when it comes to you." Shrugging when Blake gave her a look, Yang let out a laugh as she stooped down and grabbed the blindfold off the ground. "We're totally keeping this for tonight," she said, watching Blake's linger on the strip of fabric for an enticingly-long time.

Leaning close, she pressed her lips to Blake's ear and whispered, "Guess who gets to wear it next?"

"I do!"

When the blindfold was snatched from her hand, Yang looked over in surprise - finding Ruby pulling it over her eyes while Weiss watched with a smug smile.

"I'm completely ok with this."

"Of course you are," Yang answered with an eye roll. Sharing a look with Blake and finding a small flame of desire in those amber eyes, Yang spurred to motion - willing to do anything to rekindle that fire.

"Ok!" she said, gaining everyone's attention while taking Blake's hand. "Let's eat my not-birthday cake so you can get out of here. I've _obviously_ got better things to do."

Blake blushed at the comment while everyone else groaned. Yang grinned at the response, knowing she was about to have the best not-birthday birthday anyone had ever had.


End file.
